kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Quack
Quack is a blue duck and one of the three main characters in Peep and the Big Wide World. Appearance Quack has a oval shaped body that is covered with dark blue or a purplish blue feathers that may also change to a light dark blue at night. On the top of his head is a small white sailor hat. Quack has two eyes that are white with black pupils and a black bill is located beneath his eyes. He has two oval shaped black feet that are connected to the rest of his body by his cylindrical black legs. Personality Quack is portrayed to be bossy and very self centered but also cares for his friends as seen when he helps Chirp tire out Tom, rescuing Peep and Chirp on various occasions, and helping to save his home. He is very attached to his hat and expresses great discomfort when it is gone from his head by force. Quack has a obsession with ducks and likes to eat, sing, and boast about himself. Information Quack made his debut in the episode Spring Thing and lives in a pond. Quack is very fanatical about ducks and often sings songs about them and talks about them. He often bosses Peep around and argues with Chirp, sometimes falsely accusing her of things that he has done. He is protective of his hat and will sometimes let it be used to carry water, but often grudgingly. Quack has the ability to dive, swim well, and talk underwater and always waddles when he walks. Beaver Boy appears to never refer to Quack by his real name and will either refer to him as blue sailor or, rarely, blue duck. Relationships Peep - Peep is patient and kind with Quack. Even though Quack can brag or show off sometimes, Peep is still kind to him Chirp - Chirp is friends with Quack but has been shown frequently arguing with him and sometimes challenging what the duck asserts is his or his own accomplishment. Quack in turn will argue back with both birds often going to Peep to help solve their problem. Chirp does not give Quack any ground to boast, whether it be about himself or ducks, but has been seen using it to manipulate Quack such as in the episode Springy Thingy where she, upon asking Quack about whether ducks exceed in certain qualities and gaining his agreement, cause him to let her and Peep stand on his shoulders. Chirp will still help Quack and, as seen in the episode A Duck's Tale, has taken notice of his superior swimming abilities, though not being too fond of the duck trying to teach her how to swim. Quack has on multiple occasions told Chirp how she is a funny bird but this does not appear to bother her. Minor appearances * Peep in Rabbitland - Quack is shown at the start of the episode walking with Peep on a late afternoon in a somewhat forested area. Quack informs Peep that if he follows in his footsteps nothing will ever go wrong and jumps over some objects in his path while talking. As Quack is in front, he doesn't notice Peep fall downwards into a hole but, after becoming suspicious, he turns around and notices Peep is missing. Quack calls out to Peep and finally yells down into the hole he fell into but his voice becomes muffled to his friend below. Quack becomes angry and continues to yell down into the hole. After much time passes, and Peep finally emerges from the hole he fell into, he finds Quack sleeping nearby. Quack awakes and asks where Peep has been to only later cut Peep short and complain of his disappearance being inconsiderate. Peep apologizes and Quack accepts it and Quack is last seen walking back with Peep as the chicken remarks about the world. * Newton's Big Adventure - Quack is seen near the start of the episode running to Newton's tree with Peep to see Newton. Quack tells Newton how he got stuck in a hollow log and Peep asks Newton what he did. Newton tells that an apple fell on him and another did with on the third time Quack interrupts Newton in impatiences to correctly state that an apple fell on him. Peep then suggests that Newton should come have adventures with them and Quack appear in obvious discomfort. Newton then states that he is not as fast as them and Quack, seizing this opportunity, hastily agrees and steers Peep away from Newton and down the hill. Quack is later seen at the end of the episode, in the evening and with Peep, walking by Newton's tree and remarking how the turtle is still sleeping and has not moved. Quack is last seen walking away from the tree to leave Newton to rest. Gallery Category:Male Category:Birds Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Earth